


Backfired

by J_Egan27



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Manyas actually a psychopath, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Egan27/pseuds/J_Egan27
Summary: Manya has a plan to give his oblivious boyfriend a dumb little scared before a date.





	Backfired

Manya walked down the streets of Ikebukoru with his hood up covering him from some of the harsh wind that bit at the back of his neck. Even if the weather was crap, he & Delic always seemed to meet up for their dates either outside this one park near their homes or a certain café near the park. Even too Manya this was abit strange. Which was saying a lot. But he didn’t mind. It meant Delic was always cold & either wanted to be closer to him or go in somewhere warm. He always looked cute with his nose & cheeks red.

As he walked into the park, he saw Delic sitting on their usual bench. But he had his headphones on, meaning he was completely oblivious to most or the world around him. Manya smirked.

‘How have you not been kidnapped or molested yet?’ He thought has he made him was behind Delic. With the intent to scare him. Just simple trick. He seemed to find those funny when he scared other people in the dame way. Just putting his hands on their shoulders & saying Boo. Nothing too malicious. It was quite tame compared to what he could do. But Delic didn’t need to know about that.

When he got close to Delics he put his hand suddenly down on his shoulders. But that’s when Manyas little plan failed. Because Delic did 3 things under a second that caused it to fail epicly.

1\. He jumped up from the bench with a very load yell.

2\. He jabbed his right elbow backwards, right into Manyas stomach, & it hurt. A lot.

3\. He jumped forward & took off his headphones but turned back as Manya had buckled down in pain with quiet a loud groan of pain. Causing Delic to scream in horror & worry when he realised it was his boyfriend.

 

With all that happening in under 1 second Manya had no time to completely prosses what happened. But when he could he noticed how Delic was helping him up, asking a million questions & saying a thousand apologies. Honestly, he looked like he was about to break down.

Now at this point Manya was ready to fucking attack Delic. Boyfriend be damned he was pissed. His anger was right & ready but seeing Delic about to cry made it stop. If only for a second. But a second was all he needed. Turning that anger into something else quickly before his instincts took over. It was a cunning idea, a way to get something that would be far better for both rather then an urge to claw out Delics oh so pretty pink eyes. 

A way to get sympathy sex.

Now, it wasn’t hard for Manya to get Delic into his bed, not at all. But oh hey fun this could be. Besides the pain was (mostly) gone. Couldn’t hurt to have abit of fun right? Especially if it means getting to see Delic under him & crying for a different reason. A reason after another second of thinking, he preferred. Delic might look good crying in pain, fear, heartbreak & betrayal but Manya knows he looks even better begging for Manya to fuck him while pinning him to a bed.

Manya held back a smirk as he looked at Delic with a small awkward smile & said he was fine. Delics slightly less worried face & response of “Are you sure?” was enough to tell Manya that yes, tonight he was getting laid & that Delic would do whatever he wanted. But he was being honest, Delic probably do all that & more. He'd quiet gladly do it. Manya wasn't the most perverted one in the relationships, to both his own & many others shock.

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly a fic for my friend but I desided to post here anyway. I'll probably write more with are versions of Manya & Delic.  
> Please leave any criticism in the comments. Thank you!


End file.
